Sailing S.S. Spaceland/Transcript
Sailing S.S. Spaceland is the 2nd part of the seventy-sixth episode of The Spacebots. It was released on October 14, 1989. Transcript: * Columbia: I've been robbed! It's gone-- all of it! Every piece of gold jewelry in the store-- I'm wiped out. * Princess Silia: Any sign of forced entry? Doors jimmied? Windows broken? * Columbia: Nothing but the display cases. * Princess Melody: Looks like the work of a real mastermind. * Soleil: Uh-oh. The batteries dead. Looks like we'll have to push it back to headquarters. * Sam: No, we won't. Follow me. * (They Go Inside a Toy Story) * Sam: A toy story is the perfect place to find batteries. * Seth: Wowee-zowee! It's the perfect place to find toys, too! * * * * * * * * Soleil: Hey, that's Stormpower and his thugs, George Martian, and Oscar Alien. * Sally: On the Queen Marine. * Seth: How'd they get that big thing down the drain? * Soleil: They must have taken it apart and resembled it. But why? * Sam: Let's follow them and find out. But quietly, Orbit. * (Scene Fades to Stormpower's Ship) * Stormpower: What a spread. I've been dreaming of a joint like this all my life. No more sewers, no more landfills for this alien. Okay, you slaves, unload our loot and get back to work. * Kid #1: But, Mr. Stormpower, we've been working nonstop for days without sleep. * (Stormpower Snaps his Fingers) * (George Grabs the Kids by the Necks) * Stormpower: What does it look like I'm running here, a bed and breakfast? * George: Bed and breakfast? Oh, goody! A nap and cheese blitz. * Stormpower: No naps or snacks until Castle Stormpower is finish, see? Now back to work, y'all. * (George Throws the Kids Up the Top) * Soleil: We have to free those poor kids. * Seth: You know, this is just like Rudy faced in the Loose of the Martian episode. All we have to do is-- * (Sam Hits Seth with a Spoon): Seth, Rudy is just make-believe. I'll show you how a real crime-fighter handles this. While I distract Stormpower and his goons, you free the kids from their chains. * Soleil (off-screen): Careful, Sam! * * * * Oscar: Hey, good apprehension, Master. * George: Yeah, and you caught him good, too. * Stormpower: Silence, you fools. * (Sam Screams) * Stormpower: So, you little maggots are on to my operation, eh? Well, no one's getting in my way this time. * George (off-screen): Hey, Master, look! Them Spacebots are letting loose those lousy slaves. * Sally: Oh, no. Stormpower's got Sam! * Seth: He's got us out muscled, too! Let's free these slaves and then we'll free Sam. Come on! * (They Get Away) * Stormpower: Lucky for us, we got a replacement slave right here. And you gonna do exactly what I say or else. * Sam: Or else what, Alien? * Stormpower: Or else I'm gonna turn you into fish food. Oscar, George, show our little friend here to my little pet. * Oscar: As you wish, Master. * Stormpower: Sam, meet my pet slug, Jackson. He eats anything. * (Sam Looks Shocked) * (Scene Cuts to Soleil, Sally, and Seth) * Soleil: Poor Sam. We've got to get him back. No telling what Stormpower will do to him. * * * * * * Stormpower: Except you, doll face. (Grabs Soleil by the Arm) I'm gonna give you one last chance to be my moll. * Soleil: I'd rather get caught in a bear-trap! * Stormpower: Silence! * (Stormpower Pushes Soleil in Which Sally Catches her) * Sam: Soleil, maybe you should be his gun moll. * Soleil: What?! * Sally: Sammy, how can you say such a thing? * Sam: Not for real. Just pretend. Then once you're free, you can set us free. * (Stormpower Walks to the End of the Ship) * Soleil (Flirty Voice): Oh, Mr. Stormpower! Yoo-hoo! I've changed my mind! * Stormpower: What are you talking about? * Soleil: I'd LOVE to be your moll! * Stormpower: Well, ain't this my lucky day. 2 beautiful dames say they gonna be my moll. * Soleil: 2? * Stormpower: Yeah, 2. Meet my other moll. (Whistles) Come here, toots. * (Out Comes Seth in a Dress and Wig) * Soleil: Seth! * * * * * * Oscar: Uh-oh. * (Stormpower Helps his Two Molls) * Princess Silia: Come out with your hands up! Well, they didn't get everything this time. * Princess Melody: Yeah, but still no sign of forced entry. Just like the other stores. Weird. * (Scene Fades to Stormpower's Ship) * Stormpower: Oscar, George, now that our ship's come in, have the slaves unload it. * Oscar: As you wish, Master. * Seth: Now what do we do? * Soleil: I have an idea this time. * Seth: I hope this doesn't make me break another nail. * Soleil: Hey, George, baby, let me give you a hand with that. * George: Oh, gee, thanks. * (Soleil Drops the Ball on George's Foot) * George: OW! * Sam: Hurry, Soleil! * Stormpower: Ooh, you little maggot. Just for that, you ain't my moll. Tootsie here is. Hey, what gives? * Seth: Obviously, my wig. * Stormpower: Come back, you dirty moll, you. * Sam: Run, Seth, run! * (Seth Runs from Stormpower) * (Soleil Throws the Remote to Sally) * (Sally Throws the Remote to Sam) * (Sam Throws the Remote to Seth) * Seth: This oughta cause a castle-tastrophe. * (Stormpower Catches Seth and Starts to Pound Until...) * (His Ship Smashes his Castle) * Stormpower: No! Not my castle! * (Jackson Comes Out of the Cave) * (Stormpower, George, and Oscar Scream) * (Jackson Chases Them) * (Oscar and George Scream) * Stormpower: For the last time, SILENCE!!!!!!! * (Scene Fades to Spacebots Lifting Manhole) * (Spacebots Grunting) * Princess Silia: Uh-oh. We'd better cover up that manhole. * Princess Melody: Hey, Silia, get a load of this. If it isn't Columbia's outlet store. * (Scene Pans to the Spacebots) * Soleil: Good work, Moll-- uh, Seth. * Seth (High Voice): Thanks-- (Normal Voice) Uh, thanks, but I couldn't have done without an old friend of mine. * Rudy: Don't thank me, pal. That moll bit was a stroke of genius.